Most enterprises would like their web applications to be made available with customized color schemes. The customized color schemes may reflect custom logos, for example. Customized color schemes for web applications allow for better customer experiences.
Each web application includes a number of web pages, and each web page is to be customized by hand. A style sheet for each web page is modified to reflect a particular customized color scheme. Building, configuring and testing color schemes for web applications can be a time consuming process.